Flash's Den
F'lash's Den' is away from Team Sasuke Chat Flash is grooming Starshine, Leila, and Stormy Flash's kits pull away from their mother, running to their nests A streak of black, blonde, and gray fur whizzes past Flash, knocking her unconcious Flash drifts back into conciousnous, only to feel searing claws at her throat. She lifts her eyes and sees Anakin, his yellow eyes gleaming. "Help!" Flash shrieked Sasuke broke in, hearing the shriek. He looked up at Anakin. "Put the cat down," he hissed. "No." Anakin spat, digging his claws further into Flash's throat. Firecracker darted in, quick as a flash. "Don't kill her! She's my best friend!" His voice deepened into a throaty snarl and he sprang at Anakin, ripping his claws down his pelt and fastening his teeth into his hind leg. Behind him, Mallowleaf quickly nudged Flash to her paws. "Run!" she yowled. Sasuke hissed at the tom and joined Firecracker in the attack, scoring his claws down Anakin's throat, then crouched down, ready to deal with a death blow. While the cats were fighting, Mallowleaf curled around Flash's wailing kittens and soothed them with gentle licks and purrs. Firecracker snapped his teeth down on Anakin's tail, crushing it beneath his strong teeth. Flash tried to get up, but collasped, as darkness swam before her eyes. "Don't kill him." she barely managed to choke out. "Just let him go....." she rasped, closing her eyes. Starshine was huddling against Mallowleaf. "Is she dead?" she wailed Anakin's eyes flashed white, then they were a clear blue, like they used to be. He backed away in horror. "No...no no no.....not again....." he whimpered. Firecracker began breathing hard as fury seared him to the tips of his claws. "YOU DID THIS!" he howled. His eyes blazed with with shear anger and grief. "I might as well kill you now!" His ears were flat to his head and fur fluffed up, claws digging into the ground, and lip curled to reveal sharp yellow teeth. Mallowleaf touched her nose to the kit's head. "You will see her again someday, little one. For now, we will take you back to Team Sasuke and let you stay there until your big and strong." She tried to make herself sound cheerful and comforting, but sadness choked her mew. "F-Firecracker? P-Please come here." Flash rasped. "I'm....I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Anakin wailed to Flash. "I know." Flash responded Firecracker let out a bloodcurtling scream and dug his claws deep into Anakin's throat. "You will not lay a claw on her, you hear me?" The thin orange tabby roughly nudged Anakin out of the den and slashed his face before returning to Flash and the kits. He bent over his best friend's limp body. "Don't die, Flash. Think of your kits. Think of me! I love you, Flash. I always have." "How could I leave? You never left me. I love you more than the stars in the sky." she purred. "Don't be to hard on Anakin. He is still.......getting over some things." she added. Anakin sat outside the den, guarding the cats inside. Firecracker began licking the blood from her fur, cleaning her neck wound while purring affectionately. "I will let him off the hook." he murmured. Mallowleaf padded out and fixed her heart-warming green gaze on Anakin. "Come back inside, Firecracker's cooled off now." she meowed. "Alright. Its not him I'm afraid of. Its......me." Anakin said to Mallowleaf, fear shook his voice. Mallowleaf lightly brushed her tail over his shoulder comfortingly. "Nonsense. I'll make sure you don't go insane again. If you do, I'll have Firecracker rip your throat out!" she teased. "okay." Anakin purred, giving her ear a lick. Flash nuzzled Firecracker. Sweetcharm broke in. "Firecracker!" She cried. "How could you!? You promised me you would stay by my side!" Sweetcharm wailed. Lou was behind her. He mouthed the words "Help me" to Mallowleaf. Anakin moved in front of Sweetcharm, claws unsheathed. (Wow, Flash, that is not the right thing to say...-Nighfall) (Whoops. Sorry.) (Guys! I really liked SweetXFire! Now it is ruined! Sweetcharm has a right to be here. Firecracker is her mate. This really upsetted me...) Sweetcharm kicked Anakin off balance. "You messing with my mate!?" "He SAVED my LIFE!" Flash screeched, leaping up, bristling. Anakin leaped on Sweetcharm, pinning her down. "Yes and he killed mine! Firecracker!" Sweetcharm cried. Forest darted in, his eyes wide. (lol, random Forest. Sorry, I really want to participate in this) He thrust himself in between the two cats, his eyes narrowed in worry. "Enough of this!" "No. She should not be here!" Flash spat. "And why not?" Forest's voice was cool, like a leaf bare breeze. "She has a point, Flash." he meowed, his voice serious. "Firecracker save my life!" Flash spat. "Yes..." Forest meowed slowly, still not understanding how that was remotely relevant to why Sweetcharm shouldn't be there. "And why can't Sweetcharm be here?" Sasuke set his cold, amber gaze on Flash. "She has a right to be here. Firecracker is her mate. Maybe he saved your life, but that has nothing to do with Sweetcharm and Firecracker's relationship." He meowed. Sweetcharm raced over to Firecracker's side and cried. (Why is Sweetcharm such a cry baby? --Icestorm) Sasuke turned his gray head to Sweetcharm. "As for you," he murmured loudly, enough for the cats around them to hear. "Nothing will change Firecracker's choice of romance. You will have to accept what is now, going to change into the past." "It's her fault! If she never messed with Firecracker this wouln't have happened!" Sweetcharm sobbed pointing to Flash. Jaystorm padded in calmly "you need to just let this go Sweetcharm, its all Firecracker's choice now, not yours. and its' your responsibility to accept his choice" (he sounds so old now o_o) Sweetcharm snarled. "Aren't you her mate!?" Mallowleaf pressed against Lou, twining her tail with his. She watched the fight with wide, scared eyes. Firecracker's angry yowl rose over the voices. "ENOUGH! Sweetcharm, I'm so sorry, but I liked Flash before I liked you. I still love you very much, actually I love both of you the same. I can't help the way I feel," his mew lowered to a soft murmur. "I will fight for my right to feel the way I do." Sweetcharm ran out of the den. She let out a sad cry. "NOOOO!" The heart-broken tom called after her. "I will always love our kits, even if you don't let me get near them!" "This is all my fault." Flash cried. Jaystorm narrowed his eyes at Flash "sure you think everything's your fault, but it is, you've hurt me more than you'd ever know, whats the point anymore, everything shouldve been left as it was, and all you've got here are two cats, left unwanted just as before..." he let out a growl "Cry-kits!" Sasuke growled and turned to Flash. "Yes. It is your fault! Don't act like you're going to get pity. Because you're not." "You don't understand. You never will. Now go." Flash spat at Sasuke. Firecracker turned away from Flash. "Don't talk to my leader like that," he growled softly. "You made my true mate and kits hate me. You're the reason that my life is ruined. I wish I never met you." Hurt cracked his voice. He truly did love Flash before his kits and mate snarled at him. "No, I will not," Uneasy but hostile calmness flooded through Sasuke's voice and he dipped his head to Firecracker, although he did not really need defending. He would love to sink his claws into Flash's flesh and bit back a sharp remark. He just glared at Flash, unidentifed hatred sweeping through his glare. "Yes, you did. You ruined the young tom's life." "Then I guess its over then. I knew you never truly loved me. No one ever did." Flash snarled "Beccause of your bad attuide and selfishness, I guess," Sasuke mewed. "One cat did. You made him realize in love again. He did love you once, but all you did was crumple it up and throw it away. It's useless now." The gray and white tabby narrowed his eyes "Me?" Shock flared into Sasuke's eyes. "How dare you throw this on me? I did not do anything!" He extended his claws, ready for a fight. (Let's take this to the IRC) "Not you Sasuke, im talking to Flash." He continured Firecracker bared his teeth at Flash. "Good-bye forever, you selfish cat. I'm going to be with Sweetcharm once more, because she loves me, and my kits love me. You mean nothing to me!" Pain flashed in the young tom's green eyes before he darted out of the entrance. Mallowleaf quickly followed. Sweetcharm watched her eyes widened. SHe opened her mouth but ran away. She stepped on a stick. "Oops." Firecracker ran to Sweetcharm, eyes filled with affection. He pressed his muzzle into her fur, breathing in her familiar scent. "I will keep my promise forever, Sweetcharm," he mewed. "Awww," Mallowleaf purred. Sasuke looked at Flash. "It's better if you don't live now." Quickly, he leaped onto Flash and reopened the wounds that Anakin had given her. "Do you truly love me?" Sweetcharm asked softly. Her eyes warm and her pelt soft. Firecracker nuzzled her. "Of course I do." His eyes were affectionate and his fur brushed hers. Mallowleaf growled, "Stop, Sasuke. She's suffered enough. Leave her be." Sasuke looked at the blood pouring. He shrugged his broad shoulders. "She'll die of blood loss anyways. Let's go." He flicked his tail. Lou nodded and stood by Mallowleaf. Sweetcharm purred and nuzzled him back. Firecracker followed Sasuke, shooting one last glance at the dying she-cat, grabbed one of her kits, before he caught up to the big gray tom. Mallowleaf pressed against Lou, carrying two of Flash's kits in her jaws. "These kits can't survive without a mother," Firecracker mewed to Sasuke. "We will train them to be rogues we can be proud of." Jaystorm unsheathed his claws and raked them across the kits faces "kill them." Sweetcharm snarled. "No! They are innocnt kits! Let them live!" (Continue on ##cotc-flash'sden please. Edit conflicts are horrible. D:) (No way1 they're just little tiny kits! Don't kill them! >:O) Firecracker shoved Jaystorm away from the kits. "Enough! They have done nothing wrong. It's their mother who did wrong, not them!" Lou nodded. He took Starshine and raced away from Jaystorm and back to a peacful den. (Random peacful den) "Do not let them die. They will be trained as apprentices in the way of Team Sasuke when they are old enough." Jaystorm closed his eyes "they were supposed to be my kits. i can kill them if i want." Flash can suffer all she needs Firecracker blinked calmly at Jaystorm. "But they;re YOUR kits! They love you! You must train them in the way of good rogues. They are your kin, Jaystorm. Raise them to be good cats." "they hate me." He replied "they're not my kin anymore." "Yes they are, and they always will be. Don't let these future great cats go to waste." Firecracker stood protectively in front of the three terrified kittens. "You can take them. It doesnt matter anymore, ive been torn apart a million times already. one more wont hurt too much." He padded away "Goodbye," Sasuke sighed. "Stop. Put the kits down." Anakin yowled, putting his paw on Flash's wound, healing it completely. Suddenly feeling a rush of fury towards Firecracker, he focused hard, and watched in horrifying satisfaction as the tom's throat tightened, his airways blocked as he sruggled for breath. "You hurt her......." Anakin snarled "Where's my momma?!" Starsine wailed, clawing at Lou. Still choking Firecracker, Anakin spoke to Sasuke "I will make a group. It will become strong and overthrow your miserable 'Team Sasuke'. Aurra, come out of the shadows." A beautiful white cat with black rings around her eyes stepped out. "As you wish, my master. I am Aurra, and I am an assassin. Those who dare defy Anakin's Empire will be tortured, deprived of all needs, and finally, killed, mercilisly and without remorse." she meowed, her mew sweet with a cocky tone. "All others come." Three more cats stepped out. First, a young blue-gray tom with a dark brown head. Second, came a flame-red she-cat with emerald eyes. Third, was a blonde she-cat with gorgeous blue eyes. "This is Boba, Mara Jade, and Zannah." Aurra hissed, pointing with her tail to each cat in turn. Sasuke, before he left, turned his broad head to Anakin. "Overthrow? Well, I'll make sure, you die. Because nothing will overthrow Team Sasuke. We are strong and will fight for pride. I will lead my Team into war against yours. Just remember, our life, your life, and those miserable creatures," he pointed his tail to the scrawny looking cats beside Anakin."Are in your paws. By the way," he sighed, "I will not be killed. Because I will invent nine lives for worthy leaders, approved by Starry Skies." He sneered. "You will die." Sasuke turned around, then looked at Flash. And so will you, he thought, digging his claws into her belly and tearing it open. Blood poured, staining his pelt. He hissed and raked his claws down her muzzle and fank and fastened his teeth in the shoulder so it pierced the flesh, and went through it. He watched as blood formed a pool, and turned away. Firecracker fell limp at Anakin's paws, his chest barely rising. His eyes were clouded and glazed over. A horrifying choking sound came from him as he drew in a breath. His limbs twitched and he writhed painfully in the sand. Mallowleaf screamed, '"You have fatally injured one of our warriors! We will show no mercy in this battle, we will kill your warriors in cold blood." Her eyes were dark with fury. Sasuke looked at Firecracker. "No!" he yowled, and looked at Anakin with red, gleaming eyes. "We will show no mercy, as Mallowleaf said. We will kill each one of you one by one. I will meet you here by tommorow, with all of my members, and battle you." he hissed. -TEHNEXTDAY- Sweetcharm snuggled next to Firecracker's body. "Please wake up." She murmured. her voice loving and soft. Sasuke came in with all his guards and hunters and leads next to him, and apprentices. Flash padded up beside Anakin. "Anakin and I are the leaders of this Empire. Aurra is the deputy. Boba, Mara Jade, Zannah, Jango, and Cad are the warriors. We do not fear you. We are just as Anakin; Force-Senstitive." she said. Anakin purred and nuzzled Flash gently. Category:Den